


Abyssal Affections

by Casandraelf



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Male Chosen Undead, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Everything, possible dubcon, slight body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lost tale of a truly unusual Chosen Undead and his encounter with Artorias the Abysswalker, an encounter that changes fate ever so slightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Twisted Act of Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417663) by [Bool_Ji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bool_Ji/pseuds/Bool_Ji). 



> Be warned, there's some pretty major size difference in this, not to mention a bit of Abyss-induced body horror.
> 
> Side note: it might help if you imagine some of the sounds Artorias makes during the boss fight as you read this, in particular when he cums. Also, I swiped some of the cut audio you were probably meant to hear during the fight.

Erik desperately dodged and ducked the wild swings of the great knight Artorias, all the while trying to avoid the abyssal sludge dripping from him with every motion. The Undead warrior had been caught off-guard by the sudden appearance of the once-proud warrior, expecting, rather foolishly, a simple walk into the Abyss.

Boy, was he wrong.

It was less of a fight and more of a massacre. Erik was out of Estus and he had to save the precious few Humanities he carried to hold onto his sanity for just a little bit longer. This was made all the more obvious when he made the mistake of rolling into his colossal opponent’s massive blade, resulting in the edge clipping his thigh, the warm rush of blood pulled by gravity as he crouched, ready to fight back. Artorias responded by jumping back and readying himself for yet another wild swing as Erik got to his feet. Abyssal ichor mixed with dark red blood as the much smaller warrior did his best to avoid further damage, even managing to stuff a clump of blood red moss into the wound on his thigh in between blocks with his shield, rolls and desperate swipes of his sword.

  
_No…I’m weakening…he’s gonna kill me!_

  
Erik cursed his bad luck as he awkwardly dove to keep yet another wild swing from hitting him, but from his downed position, he noticed something truly odd, something that lay between his opponent’s legs.  
The knight’s codpiece seemed to be positioned oddly, appearing as though it had either been poorly secured or was being pushed out by something. It must have been something quite large the armor piece was protecting to make it sit so strangely.  
Apparently, the distraction provided by the Abysswalker’s bulge was noticed, since Artorias swung his sword at the distracted Undead.  
The last thing Erik felt was his helmet splitting as the greatsword came down on him, pain exploding through him as the blade cleaved through his head, cleanly splitting his brain in half.  
  
Erik awoke at the last bonfire he had rested at with a start, cursing his carelessness as he set to repairing his armor, wracking his newly whole brain over what to do to prevent himself from experiencing such an embarrassing demise again. One Humanity later and he had regained his human appearance. With his armor and weapons repaired, he got to his feet and set out to face the colossal knight again. However, as he neared the gigantic fog wall separating him from the armor-clad monster, he heard something strange coming from the other side. Hesitant to charge through, Erik instead tried to get a bead on whatever it was, hearing the sound of distorted, labored breathing from the other side, the faint sound of armor plates scraping against one another. Silently, the Undead weighed his options: He could charge in and risk being slammed into the stone floor by a gigantic greatsword…again…or he could stay outside and Hollow. In other words, he had the same choices before him he usually had when it came to dealing with the monstrosities in Lordran.

  
_Well, I’m not getting any less Hollow,_ Erik thought as he reluctantly passed through the massive barrier.

  
Upon passing through the fog wall, he noticed something truly odd: The Abysswalker was near a wall, his back to him as he kneeled, right hand not visible from his position. The distorted, ragged breathing was louder now, as was the steady scraping of metal plates, but there was a new sound that joined them. A significantly…wetter sound.

  
_…Do I run up and try to backstab him or should I just let him be?_

  
Erik stood there, trying to figure out what to do as he watched this bizarre display. The knight didn’t seem to notice he was even there, absorbed in…whatever the hell he’s doing. As he looked back at the fog wall, he forgot one crucial thing, something that comes with wearing plate armor with chain mail sections.  
Plate armor and chain mail make noise.  
The clinking of his chain mail gorget and the various other sections of his armor got the attention of his much larger opponent, who slowly looked back, his unseen eyes no doubt locking with Erik’s.

 _…Ohh by the gods this is going to hurt,_ the Undead thought as he instinctively raised his shield and readied his sword, bracing for the worst.

To his surprise, Artorias did the last thing he ever expected.

He spoke.

“…Whoever thou art, stay away…”

Curiosity slowly overrode fear as Erik slowly lowered his sword and shield, watching and waiting for whatever came next.

  
“Soon, I will be consumed…by them…by the Dark…the spread of the Abyss…must be stopped…I surely cannot, for its power is too much for me to bear…it has even seen fit to corrupt my very body…”

  
It was as Artorias slowly turned to face him that the much smaller warrior caught a glimpse of what the Abyss had done to the poor, tortured knight.

  
It took him a few moments to realize that the large, blue-black thing wrapped with thick, dark purple veins and dripping with copious amounts of a translucent bluish-grey fluid was in fact the Abysswalker’s member. It was a horrifying yet fascinating sight, and for reasons Erik could not explain, he found himself feeling conflicting emotions. On the one hand, he felt great pity for Artorias, but on the other hand, he felt a perverse arousal. Erik grimaced beneath his helmet as he slowly walked forward, immediately questioning what sort of half-baked idea his Hollowing mind came up with. A part of him could not believe what he said next.

  
“I…if you would let me, I could help you with…that,” he said, gesturing to the twitching, drooling monstrosity that stuck out from the knight’s loins, all the while trying to ignore the stirring in his own.

He didn’t even question why such a thought popped into his head, chalking it up to the Hollowing slowly eroding his mind. It had to be, why would he feel like that towards such a once-great knight? Was it a twisted sense of mercy that drove him or a sick, twisted lust? Artorias looked down at his distorted cock before looking back at the slowly approaching Undead.

  
“…Please…do not approach…I do not wish for you to fall like I have…the Abyss could spread to you and…and I do not wish for you to disgrace yourself with a wretch like me.”

  
The warrior pulled off his helmet before setting it down, revealing long, thick brown hair tied back in a large ponytail. When he looked up at Artorias, Erik’s eyes immediately caught the larger knight’s attention. His eyes were black, an obsidian black, his irises amber flecks set in an abyss. His features were young, almost heartbreakingly so, a clear sign that he had first died at a young age.

  
“In a way, I guess I’ve already been corrupted. My soul is dark, after all.”

  
He gave the Abysswalker a gentle smile as he pulled off his gauntlets, setting them down along with his helmet before he continued.

“As for my dignity, well, I’m Undead. I don’t have a whole lot left.”

  
Once he removed his gauntlets, he approached the larger knight, gently taking hold of the Abysswalker’s knighthood. The way the Abyss had corrupted it made it almost five feet long, its weight similar to a claymore.

  
“W-what art thou doing?”

  
“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to help you out. Least I can do is give you some sort of relief.”  
All Artorias could do was watch as the Undead warrior began teasing his aching member, the corruption making it much too thick for Erik to take into his mouth, leaving him with licking and stroking as his only options.

  
“How cruel of the Abyss to warp you so,” he said as he briefly stopped licking the head, his amber-on-black eyes locking with the larger knight’s gaze.

Artorias flinched the second he felt his much smaller opponent resume pleasuring him, a ragged breath escaping his lips before he spoke.

  
“I-it matters not-gh! I did what I had to. M-my own needs came second to the threat o-of the Abyss-aah!”

  
Blue-gray precum spilled out obscenely as Erik continued his careful teasing. Just when it seemed his strength would fail him when it came to handling the huge, distorted organ, the large hand of the Abysswalker gripped the base of his painfully swollen cock, relieving some of the strain. Erik could feel the faint tremble of the knight’s hand through his hold on his grotesque knighthood.

“Forgive me, h-human…I-I cannot-”

  
“If you’re going to cum, don’t hold back,” Erik replied, still stroking the blackened shaft as the ichor-swollen head continued to drool thick strings of tainted fluid. Finally, Artorias could not hold back his impending orgasm, his restraint snapping like a twig.

“H-human, move now!”

  
With a distorted, almost pained scream, long, thick ropes of Abyssal sludge mixed with semen shot out, Erik managing to stagger back before rolling aside, watching with fearful amazement as each tremendous spray of thick, near-tarry cum splattered on the stone floor, radiating with an eerie steam-like glow as the corruption shot out of him. This seemed to go on for several minutes, each dark stream of fluid causing the horribly engorged cock to shrink and lose its corrupt coloring. When the Abysswalker’s orgasm finally ceased, Erik was surprised to see just how badly the Abyss had warped the knight’s member, since it not only possessed the thickness of a small log while corrupted but was also about three and a half feet longer than it was with the corruption gone.  
Perhaps it was a good thing, then, that the Undead warrior’s helmet and gauntlets were able to avoid the massive torrents of corrupted seed simply by their placement on the coliseum floor.

  
“B-by the gods! W-was it the Abyss that made you like that or were you simply that pent up?”

  
Erik looked up at Artorias, shock on his face. The knight was panting, his distorted breathing accompanied by thin, inky black strings of ichor that dripped from his teeth, their length occasionally disrupted by ragged exhalations. Really, all the Undead could see of the Abysswalker’s face was the vague hint of his nose and mouth, the occasional wet gleam of white visible as he panted.

“Forgive me…I did not mean for you to see me like this. I am grateful for you trying to purge the Abyss from within me, but I fear it will not be enough.”

“Well then, shall we go further?”  
Artorias watched as Erik slowly undressed, letting his heavy chest plate fall to the ground before pulling off his trousers, his entire body hit by the cold, dry air. Artorias watched as the warrior approached him, the human’s cock hardening as he anticipated riding the large knight’s member.

“You…you wish for me to know you?”

  
Erik nodded as he held up a bottle filled with blood red liquid. Uncorking it, he poured the slick fluid over the Abysswalker’s knighthood, stroking it a few times to fully coat it.

“It’s an oil made with blood red moss clumps. This’ll make it easier for me to take you completely.”

  
Wordlessly, the tall knight adjusted himself, leaning against the wall for support, his ruined left arm being dragged along the stone as he did so. Clearly, he knew what was coming next and was quite willing to go along with it. Once in a more comfortable position, he watched as the Undead climbed onto his lap, shivering as his member brushed against Erik’s rear. Unable to bring himself to watch, he shut his eyes as he awaited the inevitable.

  
At first, he felt nothing more than the cold air of Oolacile, but then his member was enveloped in a tight, blazing heat. That heat was accompanied by a soft groan and a faint squish. The sounds he heard did nothing to distract from the feeling of his cock slowly being wrapped by hot flesh. Opening one eye, Artorias saw the look of ecstasy on Erik’s face as he slowly slid up and down on his massive erection, idly stroking his twitching cock.

  
“T-tell me if you want me to stop-ah~!”

  
He kept moving, shivering as the head of the Abysswalker’s cock pressed against his prostate, the overwhelming sensations pushing him closer and closer to climax. It took everything he had to keep from being overwhelmed. As he kept moving, he felt the metallic bite of armored fingertips against his rear, a clear sign that, even in his damaged state, Artorias was trying to help him.

  
“C-continue…I beg of thee,” the broken knight panted, caught off-guard as the human threw his arms around his neck.

  
“Can I kiss you?”

  
The next thing he knew, the knight leaned forward, allowing their lips to touch. It wasn’t long before their kiss deepened, allowing Erik to taste the Abyss. The sludge dripping from the Abysswalker’s mouth was bitter, a murky, brackish taste, but hidden beneath it was the knight’s own taste, a taste that Erik found himself craving. Ragged breaths were exchanged as the two kissed, ignoring the sludge staining the Undead’s lips black, Erik trembling as he felt the knight’s cock twitch as he slowly rode him.

  
“A-are you…?”

“Y-yes, human, I-I am…I cannot-”

“G-go ahead, then, fill me…”

  
He could feel the knight’s fingertips dig into his rear as his grip tightened, a corrupted growl escaping his lips as Erik continued to ride him. It wasn’t long before Artorias instinctively thrust up into him, striking his prostate as he let out an agonized, corrupted cry, causing Erik to see stars as he felt hot torrents of the knight’s seed spray into him, painting his inner walls white. When his body could hold no more, it spilled out around the Abysswalker’s knighthood, oozing down its length. Erik followed soon after, trembling as his cum splattered over the Abysswalker’s breastplate before sinking against him, panting. After some time, he felt Artorias lift him off of his softening member, semen dribbling out of his hole as he took a few moments to recover. After spending a bit in the afterglow, Erik finally broke the silence.

  
“…Leave the Abyss to me. I’ll end the blight affecting Oolacile. I don’t care about fame, so if you really want, you can take credit for it.”

  
He could feel the knight’s gaze on him.

  
“…Why wouldst thou make such an offer?”  
“Your arm is broken and it’s clear the Abyss has taken its toll on you. Please, leave it to me.”

Silence, then Artorias spoke.

  
“…Sif…he’s down there, down in the Abyss…if you can, free him, please. I gave him my shield, as it was enchanted to guard against the dark. My arm broke trying to protect him.”

  
Erik sat up, looking at Artorias, finally seeing how terribly the knight had been affected, as the corrupted slime didn’t just leak from his mouth or cuts scattered over his body. His eyes, in addition to constantly weeping a black ichor, were a purplish-black and glowed dully. Dried tracks of sludge were visible beneath his nose, showing that at its worst, the corruption seeped out of practically all the holes in his head. Despite that, there was still a sense of nobility to his handsome, albeit shadowed, face.

  
“I promise, I will not fall to the Abyss.”  
“Take this, then.”

  
Erik watched as Artorias clumsily pulled out a shimmering silver pendant from his chest armor, dropping it in the Undead’s hands.

  
“You will need this when you find the source of the blight. Please…do not fall, brave Undead.”

  
Standing up, Erik nodded as he slipped the pendant over his head before redressing.

“I swear to you, I will not fail.”

  
Once fully clothed again, his armor and weapons in place, he bowed to Artorias before entering the Abyss.


	2. Abyssal Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say Artorias was the one who vanquished Manus, Father of the Abyss. In truth, the Chosen Undead slew the beast.
> 
> But who's to say they didn't have help?

Erik coughed as he dragged himself to his feet, just barely able to roll out of the way when the corrupted abomination that had once been his kind’s progenitor tried to smash him into the ground with an oversized fist. Undead lungs strained to pull the cold, musty air of the Abyss in as he awkwardly rose, desperate to gain some form of breath. However, that hesitation cost him dearly as a burst of Abyssal magic floored him. He had forgotten to use the silver pendant to deflect the magic, foolishly believing it would merely bounce away from him. Again, Erik rose, trying to dodge and weave while struggling to catch his breath.

  
It was only when he heard a howl that he got that brief reprieve he so desperately needed. Erik spat up blood as he dragged himself to his feet, unwilling to fall.

  
“S-Sif? You’ve come to help me?”

  
The young gray wolf swung his sword, cutting into the blackened monstrosity’s flesh, giving Erik the chance to land a well-placed strike on the creature, resulting in it taking considerable damage. The beast roared as it recoiled from the strike, raising its catalyst, intent on crushing the boy. Sif was too busy slashing at the creature’s back to save the Undead.

  
However, Erik was saved once again as a tremendous blade wielded by a towering figure cleaved into the abomination’s shoulder. The monster roared in anger as Erik looked up to see Artorias, his legs trembling as he forced himself to stand before awkwardly repositioning his sword for another strike. Just as Erik was about to call his name, the heavily wounded, corroded knight was smacked aside, colliding with a stone pillar and crumpling to the floor. Even in his most damaged state, he kept trying to stand, kept trying to fight.

  
Fortunately for Erik, that distraction gave him what he needed to end the fight once and for all as he thrust his sparking blade into the creature’s stomach. With a horrifically distorted howl of anguish, the thing fell to the stone ground and disappeared in a shower of translucent white energy, its corrupted soul coming into the boy’s possession. As Erik took in what had just happened, he heard a pained gasp, getting his attention.

  
“Artorias!”

He ran to the dying knight, kneeling near his head as he took the Abysswalker’s hand as best he could.

“W-why did you-?”

“F-forgive me, but I could not bear to be left behind. I wished to help you however I could…”

Erik could feel his throat tighten up as he spoke, his voice breaking.

“Y-you did very well,” he managed before a sob forced itself out. He could feel tears beginning to stain his cheeks as Artorias kept struggling to breathe.  
“Do…do not weep for me, human…my soul is at ease knowing that the Abyss has been thrown back…m-my only regret now is that we could not have m-met in another time,” he replied, another pained breath breaking up his speech.

“A-Artorias…”  
“Y-you know my name…I did not-”  
“You’re a legend in my time! Y-you weren’t forgotten! You’re Artorias the Abysswalker!”

  
Emotion overtook the warrior as he revealed the truth about how he knew who the knight was. A pained chuckle was heard as Artorias responded.

  
“A time distant from now…so that is why…why you know of me…”

  
Another ragged breath as Erik struggled not to sob as the knight breathed his final words.

  
“I give you…my legacy…”

  
With that, he perished in the Abyss, his body disintegrating in the same way the blackened beast had, leaving the boy with his soul.  
  
Erik cradled the soul as it faded into his body, his visor trapping his tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> I'm working on a follow-up to this fic that's much more smut-heavy. Don't worry, I found a way to make it work. :)


End file.
